


show me all the things (that i shouldn't know)

by Aeshaettr



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Chatting & Messaging, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, In Which Midoriya Gets 5 Lesbian Murder Friends, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Murder, Polyamorous Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: Midoriya's always been weird.Things just tend to go oddly around him.And that's without his monstrous, terrifying quirk.Still, he's a hero.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Mirodiya Izuku & Cosmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. AA Battery: Midoriya what the hell man

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent i should be arrested.

* * *

**AA Battery:** hey guys what homework is in for tomorrow  
  
 **B-Ass Boosted:** uuhhhhhhhh...  
Maths I'm pretty sure.  
  
 **Iida Tenya:** Maths, Kaminari.  
Really, you need to keep on top of these things.  
  
 **AA Battery:** Ah fuck.  
  
 **Iida Tenya:** Language!  
  
 **AA Battery:** Sorry Mother.  
but i did the wrong homework oh god oh man  
  
 **Rock Solid:** bro!! no!! which one did you DO?  
  
 **AA Battery:** _Japanese History  
  
_ **Rock Solid:** _bro....  
  
  
_ Hey guys!!  
  
 **Rock Solid:** midoriya!  
  
 **AA Battery:** midoriya!! can you save me from this despair  
  
Doubtful gotta do my own first  
  
 **AA Battery:** understandable you spooky summer child  
when you get from shopping?  
  
I'll see what I can do!  
  
 **AA Battery:** ** _@Bakugou_** see the eldritch monster will help  
But YOU won't  
  
 **Explodokills:** fuck off.  
Deku's a pushover.  
Being a creepy shit doesn't mean shit.  
  
So Eloquent, Kacchan  
brings a tear to my eye  
  
 **Explodokills:** up fuck your shut, motherfucker.  
  
 **AA Battery: _up fuck your shut  
  
_** oh shit

 **Uraravity:** deku???  
  
**OH SHIT**

 **Iida Tenya:** Midoriya! Are you okay?!  
Do you need me to alert Aizawa?

maybe so.

* * *

_Starry Eyes has sent a photo._

* * *

Denki Kaminari is frantically writing down equations and formulae at nine o clock at night when his phone gets a notification from the groupchat.  
  
He flicks it on, opening the picture that Midoriya (that magnificent, spooky bastard) sent.  
  
What he sees makes him drop his phone.  
  
It is Midoriya's scarred fingers in a peace sign, next to a slumped over form in a dark alley.   
  
It is a girl. It would be a pretty girl, the horny part of Kaminari's brain reasons, if half her head wasn't popped open like a grape, one eye drooling over her cheek. Her brains are hanging out over her face, a delirious grin on the pale flesh.  
  
He closes the image, his mind unable to get rid of the bright pink hair besides grey matter for a few moments, before he shakily sends a text to the 1-A group chat.

* * *

 **AA Battery:** midoriya what the hell man!


	2. oh, you're finally awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which izuku befriends a zombie

It's not like Denki disliked Midoriya. He was a good guy- at least, Denki thinks so.  
  
But god, he's undeniably creepy. He smiles in a way that's not dissimilar to a doll, all plastic and stiff. It wouldn't be all so bad if he wasn't smiling all the damn time. Like he's in on some great joke that no-one else knows.  
Or maybe he just finds life funny. Denki hopes it is that one.  
  
Hell, he doesn't even know the little guy's quirk. He knows it must be powerful, for the horrifying static that ripped through the cameras in the Battle Trial testified to that, and the sense of creeping doom that accompanied the greenette everywhere he went.  
  
But he's a good guy.  
  
Which is why Denki is so confused when he's taking a selfie with a corpse that he must have just found.  
  
  


* * *

Oh!  
She's waking up, sweet.  
  
 **AA Battery:** IZUKU MIDORIYA DO NOT BRING A ZOMBIE BACK FROM THE DEAD

**Uraravity:** please no zombies! Deku!!!

oh god i need a translator  
hey google what does  
halloween mean  
  
 **Iida Tenya:** Do you not know what Halloween is, Midoriya?

_it's all she's saying....  
_ I think she fell asleep??

**AA Battery:** MIDORIYA HER BRAIN IS OUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
SHE FELL A S L E E P

I DON'T KNOW.

**Iida Tenya:** Do you still require an adult, Midoriya?

Nah, I think I'm good.  
She's asking for.. directions?

* * *

_Starry Eyes has sent a picture!_

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki can often be described as 'Annoyed'. He wasn't the calmest of boys, and he knew it, but this.  
  
This took the cake. What the FUCK had Deku gotten himself. A corpse, and he had to have known to have called the police, or a hero, or SOMETHING.  
Deku was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid.  
  
...Then his phone beeped again, and with a very irritated huff, he picked it up. Only to drop it again. What the fuck. What the FUCK-

* * *

**Explodokills:** Deku what the FUCK

* * *

The girl is draped over Deku's shoulders, giving a cheerful peace-sign. She has... replaced? Her eye, and Bakugou almost vomits at that implication. Her brain-bits are still hanging out, a strand hanging down like a gross bang. Deku looks down with everyone's shit, as usual, but he has a sardonic, lazy grin, holding a piece of paper to the camera.  
  
Seems to be an address.  
  
When he looks back to the chat, Four-eyes is giving the useless creeper directions to wherever the fuck Zombie wants to go.  
  


* * *

Thanks, Iida.  
She says 'Halloween.' I think it  
means thanks this time??

**Explodokills** : Deku I swear to fuck the weirdest shit happens around you.

I'm taking that as a compliment, Kacchan.

**Explodokills:** _I hope she murders you in an alley._


End file.
